


Prisoner X - Missing Scenes

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scenes from the episode Prisoner X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner X - Missing Scenes

## Prisoner X - Missing Scenes

by Carlito

Author's website:  [http://www.geocities.com/sylviainc/ ](http://www.geocities.com/sylviainc/)

I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later . much later.

I'd like to thank Sheryl for her wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English because I'm French speaking.

* * *

Prisoner X - Missing Scenes  
by Carlito 

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jim. When he had heard Blair's voice, he thought his heart was going to explode. He knew too well the risks for Blair and knew what the inmates would want to do to him. 

"Your guy from Detroit had an emergency appendectomy, so I volunteered. Banks said no, of course. So I got Maggie Chandler to talk him into it. Here I am. I'm your new contact," answered Blair, coming so close to Jim that they were almost touching. 

"All right, look for the laundry bag from cell block _B_ marked _Curtis_. You got that?" 

"Okay," said Blair. 

Suddenly, the guard looked into the room and saw them. He rolled his shoulders and said, "Beat it. School's over." 

Jim leaned in closer to feel Blair's warmth once again and then stepped back. "Thanks for the tip," he said. 

"No problem," responded Blair. 

Finally, Jim passed in front of the guard and left the classroom. The guard looked at him, then at Blair suspiciously. 

* * *

The second class was more or less the same as the first one ... even the comments were identical. Jim was boiling inside. He wanted to pounce on every inmate who was making nasty comments about Blair, such as: 'Geez, I hafta to get a piece of that ass', 'With lips like that, he can suck my dick whenever he wants', or 'Must be a good fuck'. 

At the end of the class, Jim waited for the classroom to empty then approached Blair. He leaned down and whispered into his Guide's ear, "Did you get to the bags?" 

"Not yet." 

"Remember, B-block...." started Jim. 

"Yeah, yeah, Curtis, I get that. You okay?" 

Suddenly, the guard entered the classroom again. Jim didn't hesitate twice. He slipped his right hand behind the grad student's neck, pulled him forward and kissed him hard. He forced his tongue past Blair's lips and devoured his Guide's mouth for all he was worth. 

Blair clutched at the hem of Jim's shirt and moaned into Jim's mouth, sucking on the detective's tongue as if his own life depended on it ... which was probably the case right now. 

"What the hell's going on here?" asked the guard. 

Jim released Blair and took a step back. "See ya tomorrow, Chief," he said, then left. 

Blair straightened up and looked at the guard. "Th-thanks," he stammered. "He, um, was too, er, too strong for me." He rushed out the door. 

* * *

A couple of days later, the whole investigation had been tied up. They were finally back at the loft. Simon had agreed to leave the paperwork for the next day. 

"Want a beer?" asked Blair. 

"Uh, huh," answered Jim, dropping on the couch. He rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "There's no place like home." 

Blair came back from the kitchen and held the bottle out to Jim, "Here you go, man." 

"Thanks, Chief," said Jim. He opened his eyes, straightened up and reached out to grab the bottle. He took it and gulped half of it in one shot. 

Sitting next to Jim, Blair sipped at his beer while enjoying the feeling of being with Jim again. Except that something was bugging him ... their shared kiss at the prison. He had been in love with Jim since day one, but didn't know how Jim felt. He had tried and succeeded - at least he thought he had - in hiding his feeling from the other man, but since that kiss, his feelings were back in full force. 

"What the hell's that?" asked Jim. 

"Huh?" 

"On your lip. You got blood on your upper lip." 

"Oh, it's nothing," said Blair. 

"Sandburg!" 

"It's nothing, really," said Blair, slipping his fingers through his hair. 

Jim heard his Guide's heartbeat speed up and he turned around on the couch to face Blair. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to torture you?" 

Blair smiled and cleared his throat. "It's that guy. Torms? Taurns? Didn't hear his name correctly. Anyway, on our way out, he grabbed me and tried to kiss me. When I kneed him, he hit me square in the jaw." 

"And you didn't think it was important enough to mention?" 

"Oh, come on, Jim. What would you've done? Charge him with sexual harassment?" 

"For a start," said Jim, placing his beer bottle on the coffee table. "Come here, lemme see that." 

Blair hesitated, placed his beer bottle on the coffee table too, and moved closer to Jim. Jim took Blair's face between his hands and tilted his head back slightly. He licked his right thumb then brushed it against the younger man's upper lip. In fact, Blair's lip was cut, but there was only a faint trace of blood that only a Sentinel could see. 

Looking up into Jim's eyes, Blair swallowed hard and felt his cheeks burn ... and his cock harden. Jim was so close, so hot, so tender, so... Before Blair knew what was happening, he was leaning forward, brushing his lips on Jim's. 

He felt Jim's lips twitch then the Sentinel opened his mouth to welcome him. Blair licked at Jim's upper lip, then nibbled at his bottom lip, before plunging into his mouth. He once again grabbed the hem of Jim's shirt and pulled him closer. 

In one swift move Jim had him on his back and he was squirming like a fish out of the water to get comfortable and bring Jim between his thighs. He pulled and pushed until the other man was resting heavily on him and settled contentedly between his legs. 

"Chief! Chief!" gasped Jim, breaking the kiss. 

"Um?" 

"Are you sure?" asked Jim, looking into the younger man's deep ocean blue eyes. 

Blair grabbed one of Jim's hand and pressed it against his jeans-covered erection. "Does it feel like I've got doubts?" 

Jim smirked. "Smartass. You know what I mean." 

"Oh, do you mean 'Do I love you'? Then, yes, you big idiot." 

Jim froze. That wasn't what he had been expecting. What he had been hoping, yes, but not what he had been expecting. He had fallen in love with Blair when the younger man entered his hospital room. At first, he thought that he would never see him again. Then, later, at the University, he had been a _little_ thrown by Blair's revelations, but the attraction had been there from the first time he laid eyes on the anthropologist. And he had thought that what was happening to them right now was purely sexual for Blair ... but he was wrong, and God it felt good to be wrong. 

"Jim? You there? Don't zone on me _now_." 

"Got you 100%, Chief." 

"Great. Now, where were we? Ah, yeah, the damn shirt," said Blair, attacking Jim's shirt savagely. 

But then again, doubts assaulted Jim. "Chief, you sure you want to go this fast?" 

"Fast? You're calling three fucking years _fast_?" 

Jim decided to give up. They were adults after all. They knew what they felt for each other and had already lost three years, as Blair had recalled. They were so connected in every sense of the word except for the intimate part ... and they both needed and wanted each other so badly that it hurt. 

Jim's thoughts were broken by the sounds of his shirt being torn apart and a hot, velvet tongue being slipped into his ear. He lost the last bits of control he still had and attacked Blair's plaid flannel shirt with a revenge. 

"Mwurt! Weazy," mumbled Blair, tongue deep into his Sentinel's ear. 

"Huh?" 

"Shirt. Easy," said Blair, before biting Jim's collarbone. 

"Do I need to remind you that you just ripped mine in, let's say, half a dozen pieces?" 

"Wasn't your favorite one anyway." 

"Oh, that's romantic, Sandburg." 

But Blair didn't answer, he was too busy sucking on Jim's Adam Apple to talk. 

Trying not to rip Blair's _favorite_ shirt, Jim managed to remove both the plaid flannel shirt and the t-shirt from his partner's body. How he got Blair's head out of the collar, he didn't know because Blair was glued to his neck like a leech. 

The pants were another battle that Jim was going to win. He unbuckled the belt and unzipped the fly, all the while letting his fingers trail along the burning hardness beneath the fabric. When he slipped his fingers into Blair's boxers, the younger man bucked his hips upward, seeking more contact, and tugged on the last remnants of Jim's shirt, finally getting his Sentinel's bare chest. 

Jim slid his fingers further into Blair's boxers and closed his hand around the younger man's erection. He started to stroke it ever so slowly, teasing Blair. But Blair had other plans. He started kicking with his feet until his sneakers went flying behind the couch and started to undo Jim's pants while taking his mouth passionately. 

It didn't take long before they were both naked. The couch wasn't the best place for a first time, but either bed was too far away. 

Jim, who had abandoned Blair's cock when he had felt that the grad student was going to come, ran his fingertips along his lover's arms, enticing goosebumps on the other man's skin. He rolled his hips and moved until their erections were aligned and entwined his fingers with Blair's. 

He pushed Blair's arms over his head, holding him captive while kissing him passionately. Blair started to moved his own hips, rubbing his erection against Jim's between their trapped bodies. He rested his left foot on the couch for support while hooking the right one behind Jim's thighs. 

When Jim bit his left nipple gently and pulled on the little ring, Blair moaned deeply and almost sent Jim over the edge. Jim started to move against Blair, thrusting as Blair pushed. Their bodies were covered with sweat and their cock were sliding easily against one another because of the sweat and pre-cum. 

Jim had still Blair's arms and hands captive and it was driving the younger man crazy with lust. He kept clutching at Jim's fingers, thrusting madly against his lover. He could feel his orgasm building in his balls with every slam of Jim's hips and every pull on his nipple ring by his Sentinel's teeth. 

Suddenly, Blair arched his back and threw his head backward, groaning hoarsely and coming hard; his cock releasing his milky juice between their bodies. 

Blair's cries of passion and the hot liquid being splashed on his cock sent Jim over the edge. He flicked his tongue one last time over Blair's nipple then managed to catch his lover's lips. He kissed Blair hard, muffling his cries of pleasure into the other man's mouth and climaxed too. 

* * *

Finally, Jim rested his head on Blair's shoulders and released his fingers. He slipped his arms around the younger man, and fell asleep, mumbling, "Love you." 

Blair closed his arms around his Sentinel's back. "Love you too," he murmured before joining Jim in slumber. 

* * *

The End! 

* * *

End Prisoner X - Missing Scenes by Carlito: sylvia_chiaramonte@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
